Junjou October
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Drabble competition with drabbles based on the Word of the Day words from Dictionary dot com.  Features all couples.  The one with the most reviews wins so please help me!  All couples will be featured.
1. Satori

**For the rest of this fanfic, I do not own Junjou Romantica or any other anime or dictionary dot com.**

**October 1, 2010**

**Satori—in Zen Buddhism, it is the sudden intuitive state of enlightenment. It's a Japanese word, ironic, no?**

Hiroki was staring very hard at a book when Nowaki came home from work. "I'm home," he called.

"Welcome back," Hiroki said tightly. Nowaki looked confused. Why did he sound upset?

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine."

Nowaki watched as Hiroki shifted uncomfortably even while fighting to continue to stay zeroed in on the book.

Nowaki's satori kicked in and he went over and pulled the book down to see that Hiroki was hiding an erection. Nowaki looked into his lover's eyes and smirked.

"Brat! Get out!" Hiroki ordered.

"No way, Hiro-san." Nowaki leaned down and pressed a hand to the smaller man's pants and Hiroki let out a pained moan.

"Asshole," he murmured before Nowaki silenced him with a kiss.

"Yes, yes," he replied, kissing him once more.

**Please review. And read Airknitter's Word of the Day Challenge in Kyou Kara Maou too.**


	2. Mussitate

**October 2, 2010**

**Mussitate—to move the lips in the simulation of speech**

Hiroki was teaching class when something outside the window caught his attention. He saw Miyagi-kyouju waving his arms to get his attention. Hiroki raised a questioning eyebrow. Miyagi said something but the sound didn't carry through the window.

"What?" Hiroki mussitated back.

Miyagi repeated himself, but Hiroki couldn't tell what he was saying. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, returning to teaching. The students who'd begun to whisper during Hiroki's momentary lapse in watchfulness fell silent instantly.

A minute later, Miyagi was knocking on the window. Hiroki growled and stalked to the window and threw it open. "What do you want?" he snapped out.

"That tall guy and your writer friend are talking in the courtyard," he panted, having jogged over to the window.

Hiroki slammed the window shut. "Class dismissed!" He gathered his things and hurried to the courtyard, leaving his students in the dust.

"What just happened?" Sumi murmured to Misaki.

"No idea," he replied. "But I'm willing to bet Usagi-san has something to do with it."

**I'm not even sure if that's even a real word…oh well, please review.**


	3. Fossick

**October 3, 2010**

**Fossick—To hunt; seek; ferret out**

To no one's great surprise, Akihiko's bear filled guest room finally collapsed. The shelves had simply given way.

The problem was that Misaki had been in the room when it happened and was currently trapped under a monstrous pile of bears.

Akihiko had been fossicking for Misaki for the past couple of hours but he was making little headway. The reason he hadn't gone frantically searching to save his precious Misaki: Misaki was fine. He was cursing teddy bears to hell and back but he was merely stuck in the fluffy cocoon, not injured in any way. And Akihiko loved to screw with him.

"You stupid rabbit!" Misaki yelled through the bears. "Get me the hell out of here!"

Usagi smirked and picked up one bear then carried it gently over to the other side of the room, setting it beside the other ten bears he'd moved in the past two hours. Misaki knew the man was doing this deliberately but he could do little other than speak…or maybe…

No, he couldn't…

It was too underhanded.

He had no choice. Even though it was a dirty trick and he felt guilty just thinking about it, he had to try. He thrashed violently until one of the bears covered his mouth. He inhaled through his nose and choked out, "Us-Usagi-san, I, I can't breathe!" He thrashed again.

"Misaki!" Bears began flying in all directions as Usagi searched for his lover. When he uncovered the boy's face, which was smiling with satisfaction, he glared. "That's not funny."

"But it got me out."

"No, it got your head out." Usagi pressed a very hard kiss to Misaki's lips smirking internally since Misaki could not fight him. "I have to go to a meeting." He promptly got up and left.

"Bastard!" Misaki yelled after him. He thrashed but found to his utter horror that he was still stuck. Oh God, death by stuffed bear attack. What next?

**Please review!**

**~Cheyanne**


	4. Nympholepsy

**October 4, 2010**

**Nympholepsy—a frenzy of emotion for something unattainable; ****an ecstasy supposed by the ancients to be inspired by nymphs**

Akihiko stared at his sleeping Misaki in the bed beside him. The boy was peaceful and relaxed. It was a look that he rarely saw since Misaki was always either annoyed, angry or in the throes of passion when he was with Usagi-san. This look was beautiful, like every facet of Misaki, but the vulnerability of it was what intrigued Usagi.

Misaki grumbled in his sleep and his mouth sagged open slightly, revealing the tip of his tongue. Akihiko felt a bout of nympholepsy come on and he leaned down to kiss the boy passionately, unable to control his emotions, even though he knew that they'd just gone three rounds and Misaki was exhausted. When he slipped his tongue between Misaki's parted lips and cupped him beneath the sheets, Misaki twitched and started to kiss back softly.

Misaki became very aware that this was not some kinky dream he was having. His eyes burst open as he boxed Usagi-san's head and shot upright, scrambling out of the bed. "I'm sleeping in my room you hentai nymphomaniac!" The door closed with a bang while Akihiko rubbed the side of his head.

"Nymphomaniac, huh? I guess bedroom talk is the fastest way to teach another language." Usagi got up, went out into the hall, walked to the boy's room, caught him by the arm and dragged him back for one last round before dawn.

_Where Misaki actually learned that word:_

"Misaki, is Usami Sensei a nympho?"

"A what, Senpai?"

"A nymphomaniac. Someone who needs sex constantly."

"Why the hell would you ask that?"

"Curiosity."

"Yes… he is."

"Interesting."

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"But Senpai—"

"Oi you brats, shut the hell up!"

**Please review, I'm really bored and I have to go take a midterm…*dying***

**~Cheyanne**


	5. Teem

**October 5, 2010**

**Teem—to abound or swarm**

"Miyagi, I want to go out on a date."

"Okay, where?"

"The aquarium."

"Uh, okay."

They went to the aquarium which teemed with life both in the forms of marine and human. They wandered through the aquarium looking at all the tanks filled with every kind of life. Shinobu glanced about with only mild interest, as did Miyagi.

When Miyagi noticed that Shinobu was just as bored as he was, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well, are you having fun."

"Not really."

"Then why did you want to come here?" Miyagi asked, exasperatedly.

"Because my friends say they always go on dates to the aquarium and that it's supposedly fun."

Miyagi sighed. "You're not your friends. You are the most unlike-a-teenager teenager I've ever met."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shinobu asked, outraged.

Miyagi smiled and shook his head. Then he ruffled the boy's hair. "It means you're my cute little Shinobu-chin."

"What the hell is that?"

"Come on, let's go home." Miyagi took his hand and dragged his lover out of the aquarium. When they got home, Miyagi slammed Shinobu into the back of the door and kissed him hard. "Next time you want to go out, let's go somewhere we like, not somewhere your friends think is a good idea."

Shinobu nodded vigorously before Miyagi kissed him again and dragged him off to the bedroom.

**Another drabble in which Miyagi and Shinobu end up in bed lol.**

**Please review:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	6. Acta

**October 6, 2010**

**Acta—official records as of acts, deeds, proceedings, transactions or the like**

Isaka looked over the acta in which Aikawa tried to hide the fact that the great Usami Akihiko was taking his pay advances and buying toys and going out with chibi-tan rather than working on his next book. He sighed and stuck his head out of his office.

"Aikawa-san!"

"Yes sir?"

"Go bug Usami Sensei please. I want his next manuscript yesterday."

Aikawa looked crestfallen as she nodded and a collective and sympathetic moan. No one wanted to deal with Usami Sensei.

…

"Sensei!" Aikawa-san yelled as she burst through the door to his penthouse apartment. She found Misaki-kun's head hanging off the back of the closest couch. His eyes flew open and he stumbled forward out of sight and a deeper intake of breath as the boy knocked Akihiko off his knees and into the coffee table.

Aikawa giggled, despite herself for only a moment before she went back to shrieking. "It's the middle of the day. This is not the time to be moe! Sensei, I need your manuscript!"

Akihiko rubbed his head. "It's not done yet."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Cuz it's not."

"That's not an excuse!" she yelled. "Get to work!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the office.

"No, Misaki…"

"Do your goddamned work!" Misaki yelled and zipped up his pants even as the office door slammed shut.

**Please review…I'm sick and class is BORRRRRRRRING!**


	7. Mana

**October 7, 2010**

**Mana—a generalized, supernatural force or power which may be concentrated in objects or people**

Nowaki wanted Hiro-san. He'd always wanted him. From the first time they'd met, he'd been drawn to the smaller man. Something about him, his mana, drew him in.

"Why the hell are you staring at me with that stupid expression?" Hiroki growled, pulling him back to the present.

"The man I love," he said.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, flushing. "Idiot."

Nowaki just laughed.

…

Try as he might, Misaki could never leave Usagi-san. The man was basically a child, he had no skills beyond writing and sex and anything he did in situations other than those, Misaki had to redo.

And yet, he couldn't help staying with the useless rabbit. He was pulled in with no chance of escape. There was nothing he could do anymore. The pull of Usagi-san's mana was too great.

This he surmised as his last coherent thought before the older man sent him into oblivion.

…

He could have said no the day Shinobu approached him with his crap about destiny…but no, he had to indulge to teenager, turning him into a, more or less, shotacon having a fling with his boss's son/ex-brother-in-law.

The boy was just too damn cute and pathetic. Miyagi, a lover of cute and pathetic things—see Hiroki during his and Nowaki's separation—had taken the boy and bedded him.

But did that fix the youth's raging libido? Of course not. And now he was stuck. Shinobu's mana held him fast and wouldn't let go, even after Miyagi hadn't wanted to let go anymore.

Such was life. Whatever.

**This one was fun to write, Sorry now, I upped it but forgot to post, sorry:(**

**Misaki: Then why did you go to a concert?**

**Chey: Cuz I freaking wanted to!**

**Misaki: Sheesh, you're tetchy when you're sick.**

**Chey: Anyway, please review and love will gush down on you!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	8. Wassail

**October 8, 2010**

**Wassail—in a nutshell, a celebratory drinking binge (the proper definitions were too long)**

The problem, Hiroki realized, as he took another gulp of beer at Nowaki's birthday wassail was that Nowaki didn't drink enough to get drunk while both he and Nowaki's Senpai did. The two of them were drunk off their faces and Tsumori was _all over_ Nowaki, much to Hiroki's distaste.

"OI, you bastard, get away from my Nowaki!" he slurred, lunging, or rather, throwing himself into a slump across Nowaki's lap. He proceeded to pass out in Nowaki's warm lap.

"Oh, no, he's not every bit as possessive as you are," Tsumori said to his kouhai.

Nowaki shook his head. "No, he's just tired."

Tsumori rolled his eyes, which made him rather dizzy, but he ignored it. "Boy, has he ground it that much into your head that he's barely interested in you?"

"Oh no, I know he loves me… I just…" he trailed off, brushing his hands delicately through the slimmer man's soft, brown hair.

"You just think you don't matter as much to him as he matters to you."

Nowaki hesitated, but nodded minutely.

"S'not true," Hiroki mumbled, struggling to open alcohol glazed eyes. "You're…you're the most im…portant person."

Nowaki smiled and petted the teacher's head. "I love you, Hiro-san."

"Urgh…love you too," he murmured, dozing off again.

"Well, I'll take my leave." Tsumori stood, trying not to sway.

"You can sleep here."

"Nah," Tsumori said, showing some tact for once, "I'll take a taxi back so I don't fall asleep on the train."

"I'll call you one."

"How?" He gestured to the man in his lap. "I'll just borrow your phone."

"Thanks, Senpai."

Tsumori nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Nowaki to heave his lover up and into bed. "I'll let myself out, shall I?" he called.

"Thank you."

"Happy birthday!"

Nowaki didn't hear him though because he'd shut the door, waking Hiroki once more. The man clearly thought he was dreaming because he had eagerly wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck and begun kissing him.

Nowaki didn't even know when Tsumori Senpai left.

**I liked this one since it's fun to write dialogue between Tsumori and Nowaki. I've found Tsumori to be very insightful when he's not being vindictive with Hiroki.**

**Anyway, please review, love love love and all that**

**~Cheyanne**


	9. Roborant

**October 9, 2010**

**Roborant—a strengthening medicine, tonic or restorative**

Misaki wasn't feeling very good. He was tired, woozy and did not want to go to school. But here he was, perched on one of the tiers of the Demon Professor's lecture hall beside Sumi Senpai.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Sumi asked.

"Nothing."

"You don't look good."

Misaki growled. "I'm fine."

"Here," he held out a bottle, "Go home after this class and take this when you get there."

"What is it?"

"A roborant. It will make you feel better. Much better. A friend of mine gave me this and promised that it's very effective." The tiny smirk was missed by Misaki who merely took the bottle with a small thanks and put his head down.

He took Senpai's advice and walked home, fighting dizziness. He somehow made it up to the apartment and went inside to his bedroom. Usagi-san was either in his office or wasn't in. He let his door slide shut and scrounged in his bag for the bottle. "Bottom's up," he murmured, opening the bottle and taking a swig. Nothing happened. He gave it a few minutes but it didn't seem to be working. So he took another drink. Ten minutes later, he gave in and downed the rest of the bottle.

_Two hours later…_

Usagi came home to a not so silent apartment. Moans from Misaki's bedroom sent him flying upstairs. "Misaki?" he gasped.

Misaki lay on his bed, painfully erect in his jeans and he was whimpering and sweating bullets. He opened tear strewn eyes to look up at his lover. "Usagi-san…"

Usagi had his clothes off and was on top of the boy inside of thirty seconds.

Needless to say, Misaki's fever went up and he cursed Sumi to kingdom come. Usagi wanted to send him flowers for the aphrodisiac. The reversal was freaky but Sumi was pleased nonetheless.

And that was all that mattered.

**Please review. Cookies to anyone who knows what manga/anime that tonic came from.**

**~CheyannChika**


	10. Bricolage

**October 10, 2010**

**Bricolage—something constructed by whatever's available**

Hiroki was on the verge of losing it again. Stress was going to kill him. He had judo, kendo and school work today. The school work involved building something, but he had no idea why he had to build it or what, indeed, to build.

Akihiko was decidedly not helping. He just sat against a tree, trying to write while his best friend vented his frustrations by throwing notes and books in all directions. Finally, he just flopped to the ground in total defeat.

Akihiko looked up. "Are you done?"

Hiroki just growled at him.

"What do you have to build?"

"Uhh…" he got up slowly and scrounged for the right notes. "It's a replica of a skyscraper."

"Out of what?"

"It doesn't say." He frowned.

"Well," Akihiko set aside his book and got to his feet, "Let's make the Tokyo Tower out of grass and tree branches."

Hiroki sputtered. "That's ridiculous!"

"When's it due?"

Hiroki flushed. "Tomorrow."

"Exactly."

Hiroki caved and began to hunt up sticks and long stems of grass for their bricolage.

…_The next day…_

"What grade did you get?" Akihiko asked when Hiroki walked into their little clearing.

"A+ of course," Hiroki snapped, as if it were impossible to get anything else.

"Good job." Akihiko bent down to look at his journal once more.

"Uh, Akihiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Akihiko looked up, a small smile playing on his lips. "No problem."

Hiroki's heart fluttered slightly. It was only the beginning.

**Some fun with Junjou Minimum here, please review and I'll love you all.**

**~Chey**


	11. Nepenthe

**October 11, 2010**

**Nepenthe—anything inducing a pleasurable state of forgetfulness**

**I'm warning you now, this one's depressing!**

Hiroki stared at his phone. Nowaki hadn't called him in a month. He hadn't come by, hadn't stalked him, hadn't bugged him. It was strange.

Annoying.

_Infuriating._

The phone buzzed in his hand making him drop it. He scrambled to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hiroki, you haven't come out of your apartment in a month, did you die?"

"Akihiko," he breathed. His heart didn't tha-dump the way it used to anymore. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Come drink with me."

"I guess."

At the bar Hiroki waited for Akihiko at the end of the bar. "What's your pleasure?" the barkeep asked.

"Anything…"

"You want something to forget your troubles?"

"Whatever."

He accepted the nepenthe and took a sip. The stuff was sickly sweet but whatever, he didn't care. He took a long swig and sagged back on the bar stool. By the time Akihiko arrived, Hiroki was basically happy.

"How've you been?"

"I've been awful…but you know what? I'm great right now."

"Oh? How much have you drunk?"

"A lot." Hiroki smiled. Whatever that drink was, it was effective; he couldn't remember his own name.

"Where's your boyfriend, I didn't think he'd let you come out with me." Akihiko ordered a beer and looked back at his friend.

"What boyfriend?"

"The tall guy with blue eyes."

"Nowaki?"

"He's gone."

"I'm sorry, when did you break up?"

"Nnn," Hiroki rubbed his head, "we didn't."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

Hiroki elaborated. "He just stopped coming over."

"Oh."

"I want another one of these things," Hiroki muttered, shoving his glass across the bar.

"What is that?"

"Dunno, but it's good."

Akihiko sniffed it, it stank of sugar. "I'll take your word for it."

"Your loss."

…

Hiroki woke up with an unbelievable headache. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He felt miserable again and Nowaki still hadn't called. He rubbed his head. "Nowaki, where the hell are you?"

This was a frickin nightmare. End discussion.

**Sorry, couldn't think of anything else, but please review.**

**~Chey**


	12. Retrograde

**October 12, 2010**

**Retrograde—having a backward motion or direction; retreat**

Usagi was on the prowl. He slipped through the living room and crept toward the kitchen. Misaki was in there, cooking. Misaki danced about the kitchen attending to various parts of the meal, his apron swaying around his legs and the bow flapping against his backside as he ran to stop the rice from boiling over. He was just too damn cute.

Usagi slipped inside and reached out for the boy. But! Misaki ducked to get a pan out of the cupboard. Curses. Usagi had to wait. When the boy stood, pan in hand, Usagi was forced into retrograde. Grabbing Misaki now would mean getting hit in the face with the pan. He stayed just out of his lover's range of vision, waiting until Misaki set down the pan to heat on the stove while he went to get the cabbage for the stir fry.

Usagi attacked. The boy cried out and struggled against the older man's experienced hold. "Usagi-san, what the hell? Get off of me!"

"Misaki…oh Misaki, you look lovely in that apron."

"What the hell kind of dirty talk is that?" he growled to mask the whimper he wanted to release.

"The best kind since I think you'll look even lovelier without it or anything else."

"Asshole." This being the last coherent word as the two sagged to the floor for the next twenty minutes. The next words were: "Dammit, everything is burnt!"

"It was worth it."

**Yay, implied lemon. It's fun to write Usagi on the prowl, please review:)**

**~Cheyanne**


	13. Apocopate

**October 13, 2010**

**Apocopate—to omit the end sounds of a word**

Shinobu was annoyed. Miyagi was ignoring him…again. He had done all the usual things to get his attention: hugged him, showed up at school, cooked excellent cabbage and shown up at his work, but nothing was getting through to the older man.

It was time to do something drastic. What could he do to make Miyagi pay attention to him? He could pretend to be sick, but that was too much effort. He would just have to figure out a way to surprise Miyagi. Now what surprised and/or annoyed the literature professor?

Improper grammar… That was it. If he apocopated the verbs from his sentences, it was bound to catch Miyagi's attention! That settled, he started to make dinner.

When Miyagi arrived home, he called out a greeting and asked about dinner.

"It almost ready."

Miyagi raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I fine," he replied.

"Okay," Miyagi said, giving in.

"How work?" Shinobu called from the kitchen.

"Uh, what did you say?"

"I, how work?"

Miyagi shook his head. "Why aren't you ending any sentences?"

"I not what you mean."

Miyagi rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. "What's up with you today? You sound weird."

"I incorrect?"

"I don't even know what you're saying," Miyagi growled, getting annoyed. He reached out, grabbing the boy and spinning him to face him. "Speak properly."

"I will if you pay more attention to me!" he snapped out, red faced.

Miyagi rolled his eyes once more. "You're apocopating your verbs because I'm not paying enough attention to you."

"When you say it out loud…" he muttered.

"It sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Shinobu nodded, pouting slightly. Miyagi chuckled and kissed him gently, indulging the boy. Their tongues danced as they forgot dinner and Miyagi fed the teen's libido. They wrapped their arms around each other as they slid to the floor while Miyagi's hands slid under the boy's shirt.

**For those of you who don't understand why I chose verbs it's because in Japanese grammar, the verb is the last word in a phrase.**

**Please review and love will rain down on you.**

**Oh for those of you who don't know, October 9****th****'s feature was from Koisuru Boukun.**

**~Cheyanne**


	14. Hopscotch

**October 14, 2010**

**Hopscotch—to journey quickly and directly from one usually far place to another**

Akihiko decided that he and Misaki would hopscotch to the Kansai prefecture. The reason was he decided he wanted Kobe dolls. This reasoning confused Misaki to no end. However, since Kobe dolls did not require a serious amount of care and unlike marimo, could be shipped easily, should he want to by too many to take home on the train.

So they went to Hyougo to buy Kobe dolls. In a little tourist shop, Usagi-san found shelves filled with cheap little Kobe dolls. Misaki just stared around the shop, trying to ignore his lover, who was actively enjoying selecting his favorite new toys. Misaki sighed.

He was about ready to drag Usagi-san out of the shop when a small key chain of a bear catching a salmon. "It's cute, isn't it?" he asked.

"Adorable," Misaki muttered dully.

"I'll take two," he said to the shopkeeper. Then he handed one to his little lover. "For you."

Misaki flushed but still smiled. He didn't mind gifts as long as they were small. When Usagi-san tried to get him huge, stupid things, well, he hated it. But this, this was a bit sweet. "Thank you," he murmured.

Usagi-san's eyes widened in surprise. "You're welcome." He smiled and kissed the boy's cheek making him sputter. Then he hurried off to start buying dolls and the two key chains. "Oh, Misaki," he started, turning back.

"Wh-what?"

"I love you."

"Idiot," he growled. "Saying crap like that out loud."

Akihiko turned back, a smirking smile on his handsome face.

**Yay, meaningless, random fluff.**

**For more information on Kobe Dolls well…google it cuz the link won't show up when I post it.**

**Thanks for reading**

**~CheyanneChika**


	15. Smithereens

**October 15, 2010**

**Smithereens—small pieces, bits**

Hiroki was furious. He wanted to chop Nowaki into smithereens. He was so troublesome and annoying. Today, he had left yet another note.

_Going out.  
Back later.  
~Nowaki_

Hiroki crumpled the paper and threw at in the garbage. "Stupid brat," he growled at the empty apartment. Hiroki had come home to find this note on the table and was ready to scream. The kids at school had been making him crazy and without his boyfriend, he had no one to take his stress out on.

He threw himself into a chair with papers to grade and got started. The papers were pathetic as usual. One however stood out. It was almost perfectly written. Something was hinky though. He looked at the writer. "Takahashi Misaki," he murmured. "Takahashi…" He frowned. The name was common enough but…this style was too similar to ignore.

He pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial. "Hey, Akihiko, I got a question for you."

"What is it?" Akihiko asked.

"Do you know someone named Takahashi Misaki?"

"He's my boyfriend."

Hiroki sputtered. "Your boyfriend is one of my students? And a Takahashi?"

"He's Takahiro's little brother."

Hiroki's eyes slid shut in horror. Now Nowaki wasn't the only person he wanted to chop into smithereens. Finally, he opened his eyes. "Did you help him with his paper?"

"Maybe," he said, noncommittally.

"Oi, don't friggin help kids with their papers Writer-Sama. Let them fail on their own."

"Well, he wouldn't let me make love to him until he'd finished the paper so I helped. You should commend him for his priorities even if I don't."

"Bakahiko!" he yelled, slamming the phone shut. He covered his eyes with a moan and marked it with an 85, scribbling _Don't let Usami Akihiko help you ever again, I will know if you do!_ and slammed the paper down to reach for the next one.

**Hehe, I love that word. Please review. I might not get one done tomorrow though. I've got a serious infection and if I end up in the hospital tomorrow I won't be able to post. Sorry in advance if it doesn't happen.**

**~Chey**


	16. Ineffable

**October 16, 2010**

**Ineffable—incapable of being expressed**

Misaki had had enough. His utter horror was ineffable. Akihiko had done it again. He had gone and published yet another book in the _Junai Romantica_ series. It was bad enough that all the stuff in those stories had actually happened. Why the whole world needed to know about it, Misaki didn't know.

In this one, Misaki confessed that he wanted to be with his lover, Akihiko, forever. That little thing he'd said on the beach had been private and now every fangirl in Japan would know he'd said those embarrassing words.

Damn you, Usagi-san.

Misaki sat in the living room, utterly speechless while he waited for Usagi-san to return home from his meeting.

When he finally did, Misaki confronted him. "What the hell you asshole?" he yelled out.

"What?" Usagi asked innocently.

Misaki formed words silently, unable to make a sound in his rage. He finally gave up and chucked the book at him before storming up to his room and slamming the door.

Usagi opened it a second later. "Why are you so upset?"

"You wrote that…those words in your stupid BL book."

"I was happy." Those words stopped Misaki short. What the hell was that? He waited for Usagi to elaborate. "I was so glad that you'd decided you wouldn't leave when you graduated. I just wanted the world to know that I was that happy, probably for the first time in my life. I love you."

Misaki turned scarlet, the words warming his body and sending butterflies a flutter in his stomach. "You shouldn't write…" he trailed off with a sigh. He just couldn't win. Everything Usagi-san did for him was so sickeningly sweet that he couldn't win against him. He didn't even try to stop the taller man as he kissed him and gently pushed him down onto the bed. "Baka," he murmured as he fell into a blissful oblivion while Usagi chuckled against Misaki's neck.

**Not in the hospital yet! Please review.**

**~Cheyanne**


	17. Fulsome

**October 17, 2010**

**Fulsome—offensive to the taste of sensibilities**

"Eat your green peppers, Usagi-san." Misaki glowered at his lover from across the table.

Akihiko considered his plate, empty but for a small pile of said peppers. "Don't want to."

"Why not?"

"They're fulsome."

"You're childish."

"I am."

Misaki growled. "Just eat the damn things now!"

Usagi-san stiffened and set his face with a mulish expression. "Or what?"

Misaki glared. He needed a way to get this done. But how? Well, the fastest way would be to agree to sex if he ate his veggies but he was rather against that idea. He wracked his brain. Then his eyes lit up. He knew what would work. "If you don't then I will tell Aikawa-san that you're willing to do that book tour cross country."

Akihiko froze. "But that will take weeks! It will be just as hard on you as it will be on me."

He highly doubted that but went with it anyway. "So eat your peppers and make it easier on both of us."

Usagi pouted but gave in. He ate the peppers with utter distaste. When the plate was clean, he shoved it aside. "That was awful."

"And now it's all over, good job, Usagi-san."

A smirk suddenly crossed his lips. "So, do I get a reward?"

"Wh-what?" A shiver ran down the boy's back. He needed to run.

"I did what you said, now I want a reward."

"That's beyond stupid. I'm leaving. Misaki got up and fled…a moment too late. Usagi had already lunged across the table and caught his wrist, pulling him into an earth shattering kiss. _Here we go again…_ Misaki thought as Usagi's hand slid under his shirt.

**Please review the fluffiness. Thanks!**

**~Cheyanne**


	18. Laconic

**October 18, 2010**

**Laconic—using or marked by use of a minimum of words**

Hiroki hated restraining his anger. Being laconic was usually a symbol that he was pissed. The reason that he was pissed: Akihiko had released his story _Junai Egoist_. Now he had sicced a young woman on him. This lady, Aikawa something or other was staring at him from the door frame with huge, girly eyes.

"This is my editor," Akihiko said, standing beside her.

"I see," he said shortly.

"And she's a big fan of _Junai Egoist._"

"Uh huh."

"And she wanted to meet the inspiration for Hiro-san."

Hiroki didn't say anything else. He just backed up and slammed the door in their faces.

Akihiko turned to Aikawa. "That went well."

Aikawa looked at him. "Uwaa, he is sooooooooo cuu-uuute!"

"Yup. Can I go home now? I want Misaki."

"Kyaa, BL!"

"Yes, BL. Happy now?"

Aikawa nodded emphatically.

"Great, let's go." He turned and left, Aikawa bouncing behind him like a psychotic, man on man loving puppy.

**Please Review.**

**~Chey**


	19. Viand

**October 19, 2010**

**Viand—an article of food, now usually a choice or delicate kind**

"Can we have sushi today?" Usagi asked as he and Misaki shopped for lunch.

"I suppose. What do you want, salmon? Tuna?"

"I'll pick some, you get the rice and seaweed," Usagi countered.

"Fine, whatever." Misaki took the cart, heading down an aisle. "Meet me at the cashier."

"Yes, Misaki, my love."

"Shaddup!" he growled in response. He collected up the various things he'd need for the next week, knowing it would take his lover at least that long to pick out enough sushi for two for one meal.

When he got to the front, he found Usagi-san with a young woman carrying several kilograms of raw fish, including an entire tuna fish and several salmons for sashimi. Misaki just stood still and stared. "Oh, Misaki, you need more seaweed."

"We are not eating all of that! Put it back!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because no one could possibly eat that much sushi before it goes off! Pick a few pieces and send the rest back."

"Party pooper." Under Misaki's glowering eye, he selected some viand pieces and sent the unhappy shop girl back to the fish section with the large pile of raw fish.

"Don't do stupid things if you don't want to be shot down then."

Usagi heaved a sigh and wrapped an arm around Misaki who immediately began to struggle. "I suppose I can eat you if I'm not satisfied with the sushi."

"Bastard!" Misaki yelled, storming out, leaving Usagi to pay for the groceries.

Needless to say, sushi was enjoyed for lunch and then Misaki was enjoyed for dessert.

**Yay, silly randomness. Please review**

**~Cheyanne**


	20. Antediluvian

**October 20, 2010**

**Antediluvian—extremely old**

"This is annoying," Hiroki growled.

"What is it my adorable sweet honey?" Miyagi asked sweetly.

Hiroki ignored the pet name, too focused on his first irritation. "This computer is so freaking slow. It's antediluvian!"

"It's not that bad."

"Yes it is, this thing has to be older than me." He smacked the computer as if that would help. "Come on!"

"Now now, how is hitting it going to make things better. Think about something else."

"Like what?"

Hands slipped around his shoulders to hug him from behind. "Like me."

"As if. Get the hell up off me."

"Ah, you're no fun. Come on, let's make our lovers jealous."

"What did you say?" said a voice from the doorway.

Both turned to see Shinobu standing there. "Ah… Shinobu-chin, I didn't mean it."

"You asshole!" he screamed, turning and running out the door.

"Shinobu-chin, come back!" Miyagi released Hiroki and chased his lover out of office.

Hiroki raised his eyebrows then, without a word, he turned back and muttered, "Stupid computer," and smacked it again.

**Please review this randomness.**

**~Chey**


	21. Coruscate

**October 21, 2010**

**Coruscate—to give off or reflect bright light; to sparkle**

**(Anyone who knows where I'm going to go with this one gets a cookie.)**

"Senpai, what's going on?" Misaki had noticed Sumi on the edge of a large crowd on the campus.

"There's some kind of movie advertisement I think," Sumi replied.

"Oh?" Misaki decided to take advantage of his small stature to squirm through the crowd. At the front he found several squealing girls with western t-shirts with English writing on them. Stupid inability to read English. He looked at the small billboard erected for all to see.

It read: COME SPARKLE LIKE EDWARD

On the sign was a very pale teenager coruscating in the sunlight thanks to a ton of glitter smattered on the billboard. Girls squeeing at the top of their lungs were getting glitter poured over themselves so they sparkled as well.

Misaki backed away very slowly, fighting his way back to Senpai. He grinned at Misaki's petrified expression. "Well? What is it?"

"Girls getting covered in glitter."

"That's all?" He looked disappointed.

"Yeah, girls are weird."

"Is that why you're into men?" Sumi baited.

Misaki took it. "I am not into men!" he snapped angrily. Sumi smirked and Misaki looked annoyed, realizing that Senpai was screwing with him.

…

After school, he was surprised that Usagi-san was not waiting for him. He sighed and walked home. The house was empty too. "Must be at a meeting," he muttered, going into the kitchen. "At least I'll be able to cook in peace."

Fifteen minutes later, the front door opened and Usagi stepped inside. Misaki at him and froze. Usagi was sparkling. He smiled warmly at Misaki from the living room. Misaki felt a shiver run up his spine.

"I'm home," he murmured. "Sorry I didn't pick you up. I went to your school and I saw people getting covered in glitter and I thought, why not?"

Misaki snapped. "You're so juvenile!" he cried, tearing his eyes away from his gorgeous lover. "Idiot child. Don't go get covered in glitter for the hell of it. That's for girls and children."

"You don't like it?" Unbeknownst to Misaki, Usagi had crept of behind him to breathe those words into his ear.

"No," Misaki gasped.

"Liar." Misaki proceeded to get covered in glitter anyway, courtesy of Usagi-san as they slid to the floor.

**I think everyone knows who Edward is but you can get cookies anyway. Please review:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	22. Crepuscular

**October 22, 2010**

**Crepuscular—of or pertaining to twilight**

**(Dictionary dot com, you're killing me here)**

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san, look!" Nowaki ran into the apartment with a large potted plant from his florist shop.

"It's a plant."

"Yeah but it's crepuscular! It only blooms at sundown."

"Wow," Hiroki said dully.

"Hiro-san, isn't it cute?"

"Uh sure."

"Hiro-san…"

"What?"

"I'm going to put it in our room!"

"Whatever."

After they made love that night, Hiroki woke up, sore and thirsty a couple of hours later. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the flower which was now in bloom. It really was a pretty flower.

"Hiro-san, I didn't get to see the flower bloom," Nowaki whined as he came out of the bedroom. Hiroki glanced into the room and saw the flower was closed once more.

"It was nice, all purple and shiny."

"Eh? You saw it?"

"Yeah."

"Uwaa, it must like you."

"It's a plant."

"Plants have feelings."

"They do not."

"Hiro-san!"

"What?"

"Poor plant."

"You're so weird."

"Yes, yes," Nowaki said amicably. Then he smiled slyly.

"What?" Hiroki asked tentatively.

"My plant likes Hiro-san as much as I do."

Hiroki flushed. "Idiot brat," he growled.

Nowaki just laughed at him.

**Pointless fluff again, oh well, it's fun to write. Please review for uber happiness.**

**~Cheyanne**


	23. Parse

**October 23, 2010**

**Parse: To explain and define each part of a sentence**

**(Jesus Christ on an iceberg…how am I gonna make this work?)**

"Usagi, Usagi!" Takahiro called.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Misaki has really hard homework and I wondered if you could help me check it."

"Of course." _It's always Misaki this…Misaki that…_

Takahiro held out the paper. The instructions were to parse each sentence and determine the type of sentence. He read the first sentence.

_1. My dog ran across the yard._

Underneath that Misaki had written:

_Subject: Dog  
Verb: Ran  
Sentence Type: I don't own a dog so I don't know._

_2. Andy is not Japanese._

_Subject: Andy  
Verb: Is not  
Type: Insulting, how do I know he's not Japanese?_

Akihiko just stared at the paper with utter shock. _Takahiro, your brother is an idiot._ What he said was, "Uh, This is very wrong."

"Ah man, I'll just have to talk to Misaki's teacher again."

"Yeah, might wanna get his head examined too," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Little did Akihiko know that he would eventually fall head over heels for this flunking student.

**Heehee, I like writing the minicoms. Jaa, please review. Oh, in case you didn't figure it out, this is Akihiko and Takahiro in high school.**

**~Chey**


	24. Slugabed

**October 24, 2010**

**Slugabed—someone who stays in bed until a late hour (I'm in this one cuz that's totally me)**

Misaki knocked on Sumi-Senpai's door. It was about ten AM and they were supposed to be meeting at the school festival at nine. Misaki was worried and had gone over to his house. There was no answer so he knocked again. Senpai pulled open the door looking bedraggled. "Misaki, hi. What are you…" he trailed off as he massaged his forehead. "Oh, right, the festival."

"Yeah, did you oversleep?"

"Something like that. I got totally hammered last night and hooked up with some chick."

"You! You got a girl in there?" Misaki choked.

"Don't worry, she seems like a slugabed. Hasn't moved in over an hour."

"It's ten o'clock in the morning!"

"Well, I wouldn't be moving either if you hadn't knocked." Sumi was smirking now. "In fact, you could forget the festival and join us."

"I…I," Misaki babbled, unable to form any further words. "Are you crazy?" he choked.

"Oh well." A moan came from the back of the house. "Sumi-kun," she called.

"I gotta go, listen, I'll meet you at the festival in a couple of hours." Then he leaned to whisper in Misaki's ear, "But Usami-san is still my favorite guy."

Misaki stammered, "Wh-what?"

"See you later, Mi-sa-ki." He grinned and slid the door shut in his face. Misaki just stood there, staring.

Finally, he turned away. _Niichan…people are very strange, I want to go home._

**Random fun. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	25. Juju

**October 25, 2010**

**Juju—an object that, superstitiously, has magical power**

"Misaki! Happy Birthday," Sumi cried as hugged Misaki from behind in the classroom. "I got you a present." He held out a small box.

"You didn't have to, Senpai," Misaki grumbled, blushing even as he took the box. He opened it and pulled out a small charm. It was a small metal circle with a Kanji symbol he didn't recognize. "What is it?"

"It's a juju. A magic charm."

"Oh?" Misaki said looking at it. "What does it do? And what does the symbol mean?"

"I don't know," Sumi lied easily. This truly was a fantastic present. It guaranteed mutual and passionate love between true love couples. It also created magical passion. He wanted his friend to be happy and he wanted Usami Sensei to by happy too, even if it wasn't with him. "But it's powerful."

"Thanks, Senpai," Misaki said with an adorable little smile.

After school, when he got home, he showed Usagi-san the charm and Usagi recognized it as a sex luck charm. His smirk was huge when he told him and proceeded to drag him upstairs, ignoring the horror struck look on the young man's face.

…

Sumi grinned when he saw Misaki walking like a duck the next day. "Did you have a good birthday?" he asked.

"You gave me a sex charm!"

Sumi gave him a surprised expression. "Did I? I had no idea."

"Well it was," he grumbled, sitting down delicately.

"My sincerest apologies."

"Right," Misaki muttered. His ass hurt like a bitch. Stupid Usagi-san.

In a penthouse, Usagi looked up, grinning from ear to ear, knowing Misaki was still thinking about last night.

**Please review. This one was fun to write:)**

**~Chey**


	26. Eke

**October 26, 2010**

**Eke—to gain or supplement with great difficulty**

Nowaki's life had been hard. Trying to eke out a living with six jobs to pay for medical school and still have enough to eat. Now that he finally had hospital work, he still worked his ass off, but he was making some money now. Plus he had Hiro-san to fill his every spare moment with sweetness.

Except this week.

Hiro-san had been working overtime and he'd been working night and graveyard shifts every night. Between their two schedules, they hadn't seen each other for more than five minutes at a time. They hadn't even shared the bed.

Now, however, it was Saturday night and Nowaki finally had it off. He came home from the day shift, fully expecting to have Hiro-san all to himself and to make up for all the sex they should have had that week.

Buuuuut…no.

Usami-san was the first person he saw when he opened the door. He smiled lightly. "Hello."

"Nowaki," Hiroki slurred, appearing from behind the couch. "Hey, yer done wiv work."

"Yeah," he said slowly. "What's all this?"

"Drinking!" Hiroki said happily.

"Actually, Hiroki just finished editing my latest novel. We were celebrating. Come join us."

"Naw, he never likes drinkin'" Hiroki said dully. "Prolly can't hold his liquor."

Nowaki glowered. "I can hold it better than you can."

"Oh really…then join us."

"Fine." Nowaki sat down and started to drink.

…

Hiroki woke the next morning, buck naked, head pounding and a lack of memory from last night. Nowaki was laying beside him, also naked. He got up, pulling a shirt off the ground and tugging it on. He didn't bother with pants, nor with buttoning up the shirt.

Of course, when he walked out into the kitchen to get a glass of water, Akihiko set down the morning paper and got an eyeful. "Akihiko!" he yelled, tugging the shirt closed. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"You passed out and Nowaki had to carry you back to your room. He said I could sleep over since it was so late I was supposedly too drunk to drive. I slept on the couch. It seems you must have woken up at some point."

"Eh?"

"Well, in any case, I've got new material for _Junai Egoist_."

Hiroki turned six shades of scarlet and howled, "GET OUT!"

Akihiko smirked. "What, no breakfast?"

Hiroki snarled and lobbed a bagel at his head. "Get out," he repeated.

Akihiko got up. "Fine, buh-bye…_Hiro-san_." He stressed the word, using the same cadence Nowaki used when he came. Hiroki glared him out the door. Then he looked at the counter. "Bakahiko." He was never drinking with the two of them at the same time ever again!

**Random fluff. Please review.**

**~Cheyanne**


	27. Inchoate

**October 27, 2010**

**Inchoate—in the early stages of; just begun**

Usagi had Misaki pinned down on the floor. Misaki had already come once but the sex was still inchoate. Usagi had a ton more planned for the younger of the two. Misaki was, however, fighting the situation tooth and nail. He squirmed and wriggled to escape Usagi-san's tight embrace.

However, he caught a lucky break. He latched onto Usagi's shoulder with his teeth. Usagi was so surprised that his grip loosened and Misaki seized the opportunity to free himself. He staggered to his feet, struggling with his pants, only to trip six feet away.

Usagi reached out and grabbed his ankle and dragged him back, kissing and nibbling his way up the boy's leg until he reached his center, making Misaki whimper in pleasure. "Usagi-san, bastard," he gasped out.

"I know." He smirked, pushing Misaki over the edge once more.

**Lime-iness yata~~ Please review!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	28. Kvetch

**October 28, 2010**

**Kvetch—to complain habitually (hehe, that's me too:))**

"Usagi-baka! Why are you avoiding your deadline _again?_" Misaki yelled.

"Must you always be such a kvetch?" Usagi asked.

"I…what's that?"

"It means someone who complains a lot."

"Well just say that if you're gonna whine. Don't use friggin' English!"

"It's not English, it's German."

"Well I don't know any German at all!" Misaki howled.

"Sorry," he replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"Bastard. Do you work."

"But I want to spend time with my lover." He was definitely pretending to pout now.

"What kind of shit is that?" Misaki growled.

"It's not shit. It's love." He suddenly grasped Misaki and kissed him.

Misaki fought for a few moments but was about to give in when the front door burst open. "SENSEI! Why aren't you doing your work?"

She giggled for a moment then jerked back to business mode. "Come on, Sensei." She grabbed him firmly by the wrist and dragged him up to the office, leaving Misaki standing there, trying to catch his breath.

"Did I just get saved?" he muttered. Then he shrugged. "Thank you, Aikawa-san." Then he went to make dinner.

**Kyaa, I actually stopped a lemon. That's a first. Please review.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	29. Trepidation

**October 29, 2010**

**Trepidation—a state of dread or alarm; nervous agitation**

**Dedicated to AYTA1010, Happy Birthday! (Sorry if it sucks, I'm too wasted to come up with anything else.)**

Nowaki was stepped off the gangway and into the terminal with trepidation. He'd sent that letter to Hiro-san, regarding his return date from America, but so many things could go wrong.

Hiro-san hadn't gotten the letter.

Hiro-san had moved on, forgetting a brat who disappeared on him.

Hiro-san had gotten the letter and was pissed off that it was the only letter he'd received of the hundred or so that he'd written and never sent.

The last was the most likely scenario, but when he left the terminal and saw no sign of the lover he'd left to go study medicine in America, his nerves grew raw. He stared around the sea of people, searching for his slender, beautiful boyfriend to no avail.

He was so distracted, in fact, that he nearly tripped over his own shoelace. He bent down to retie it. Legs appeared in front of him. He looked up into Hiroki's small face. "Hiro-san…"

"Nowaki…you bastard!" Hiroki shrieked before a foot connected with the top of Nowaki's head. Nowaki rubbed the spot delicately. Option number three it was.

**Yeah, it's just Nowaki's return from Egoist Act Four but from Nowaki's point of view and thought processes. Yes, I know it's late but bear with me. My bff dragged me out and got me hammered and now it's 2:30 AM and I'm finally coming down, so please review and ease the hangover I will have when I wake up again.**

**~Cheyanne**


	30. Caterwaul

**October 30, 2010**

**Caterwaul—to make a loud, harsh cry**

"So shall we go out tonight on a date?" Usagi asked Misaki as he appeared in the kitchen.

Misaki shook his head. "I'm already starting dinner."

"But I was to go out and eat western food."

"Well I don't. And if I forget dinner now, the food will go to waste."

Akihiko was about to argue back when cell phone caterwauled like a dying cat.

"What the hell kind of ring tone is that?" Misaki asked.

"It's a warning," he replied, flipping the phone open.

"A warning of what?" Misaki muttered as Usagi said, "Aikawa-san, good afternoon."

"Sensei, is my manuscript done yet?" Aikawa's voice buzzed loudly in the phone enough so that Misaki could hear her.

"It's almost finished," Akihiko tried.

"You haven't even started," she caterwauled.

Akihiko licked his lips. "No, I have not." Her screech actually made Misaki want to plug his ears. "I will start tonight…actually tomorrow night. I have a date tonight."

"You do not!" Misaki yelled. "Go and get your work done now, Usagi-baka!"

Needless to say, Usagi got no work done, dinner prep was abandoned and they went out to eat at a posh, western style restaurant. Why? Because Great Lord Usami Akihiko always gets his way.

**Please review this randomness. Thanks. Only one more left!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	31. Chicanery

**October 31, 2010**

**Chicanery—a trick; subterfuge**

Usagi had a plan. He would wait patiently for Misaki to get finished with school, then capture him and take him to the car lot and make love to him. With this plan in mind, Akihiko sat in his car in front of the school.

Until, Sumi appeared alone and tapped on the window. Akihiko grimaced and rolled it down. "What do you want?"

"Misaki fell down some stairs. He got taken to the hospital." Sumi looked mildly upset.

Usagi's heart thudded in his chest. "Wh-what?"

"I said—"

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Misaki appeared behind him.

"Ah man, you ruined it," he tried for depressed but couldn't pull it off around a smirk. Still, his chicanery had been spoiled.

"Ruined what?" Misaki asked, looking past Sumi to his lover. "What is it?" he questioned Usagi-san, whose eyes were still very round. Without a word, he shot out of his car, grabbed Misaki and pulled him into a tight embrace. "What the hell are you doing? Senpai, what did you say to him?"

Sumi only widened his smirk. "Happy Halloween."

"What? Senpai, where are you going?" He did not get his question answered though since Usagi, relieved that his lover was perfectly fine, went about his capture/love making plan.

Misaki was less than pleased, but only until he came.

**Yay, last one, all done. Please review, love all around.**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
